yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episode 08
is the eighth episode of YuruYuri San☆Hai!. It was broadcast in Japan on November 23, 2015. Synopsis The episode start with Rise arriving at school in the morning. Shortly after putting her outdoor shoes in her shoe locker and putting on her indoor shoes she spots a notebook laying on the ground near the lockers. Being the smart girl she is she looks on the back and see’s a name written there, Akari’s name. Rise takes the notebook to Akari, who’s franticly searching through her bag trying to find the missing notebook. Akari is grateful to get her notebook back, reaching into her pocket she pulls out something and gives it to Rise. A lone random cough drop. Not sure what to do with it Rise starts to head to her class when she runs into a coughing Kyōko along the way. Rise offers the cough drop to her, and an over joyed Kyōko accepts it, jumping around a bit and even hugging Rise, before pulling out an envelop that says “money” on the side to give to Rise. Rise tries to refuse it, but Kyōko shoves it into her hands and walks off without another word, smiling as she goes. Without a way to refuse Rise opens the envelop to see what’s inside it. It’s not money, but a picture of Kyōko in a magical girl cosplay. Rise isn’t really sure what she’s going to do with this. Thankfully, Ayano who just happened to be passing by is more then willing to take the picture off her hands for her. In trade for the photo of Kyōko, Ayano gives Rise a hair tie she had in her pocket. Which Rise goes to the school restroom to put on. As she’s leaving the rest room she comes across Chinatsu, who had one of her hair ties snap on her on the way to school. Rise offers the hair tie she has to Chinatsu so she can redo her hair in her twintail style she always has. And in trade she gives Rise an energy drink she had for some reason. Which is fine, cause not long after she comes across a half asleep Himawari who’s not a morning person. Rise gives her the energy drink to help her wake up, and in thanks Himawari gives Rise a stick of super glue so happened to have on her. Which she shortly after offers to Chitose, who dropped her glasses and one of the ear pieces broke off. A bit of super glue later Chitose can see again, and in thanks give Rise a small sowing kit she was carrying around. Meanwhile elsewhere in the school Kyōko has gotten her hair stuck on Yui’s uniform, namely the button holding the white part closed at the top. Other students from a far can’t really see what’s going on, only that Kyōko has her head close to Yui’s chest. She they point, smile, and walk off leaving the two together in their close time. Yui doesn’t want any more misunderstandings then they need and tries to get Kyōko to hurry up with getting her hair loose. So Kyōko grabs her hair and pulls at it pretty hard. She does it, but Yui's button falls. Kyōko just stares at the button for a second, smiles, and runs off before Yui can get mad at her. Rise comes along at this point and offers Yui the sowing kit to fix her uniform with. As Rise starts to walk off Yui stops her, reaching into her pocket to give her something. Yui only has a rice cracker to offer Rise in thanks for the sowing kit. Which she puts to good use not long after when she comes across a hungry Sakurako in the hallway. Sakurako quickly eats it up, then happily reaches into her pocket and gives Rise something as thanks. A toothpick, a single toothpick. Nishigaki-sensei comes along and seems to have a use for the toothpick. However it turns out to just be eating Takoyaki, which is generally eaten with a small wooden toothpick poked into the top to pick it up with. Following that we see a weird little part were poorly drawn figures of Sakurako and Himawari are in some kind of super hero show for a little bit before backing up to see from Sakurako’s point of view. She turns the TV the odd show was on off and comments about being hungry. At that very moment Himawari appears beside her and offers her a cake she just finished making. As Sakurako starts to eat the cake she comments about how good it taste. Himawari just says of course it would, she made it just for Sakurako after all. Sakurako makes a bit of a surprised sound, to which Himawari ask her why she’s making such a cute face. Most likely she’s blushing at the minute. Himawari then notices Sakurako has some frosting on her check. And proceeds to lean forward and lick it off. Sakurako is even more surprised now then she was before, asking what’s wrong with Himawari. Himawari just ignores Sakurako and says they should start working on her homework now. The background fades away to the sky and sunlight as Himawari takes Sakurako’s hand, saying they can stay together for hours and hours. And then Sakurako wakes up, it was all a dream. She sits up and just sits there, a confused look on her face as she tries to understand her weird dream. Later that day on the way to school Sakurako is just quietly following behind Himawari. Most days she’d be all loud and hard to deal with, but today she’s oddly quiet. When Himawari makes a comment about this Sakurako has a bit of a flash back of her where Himawari asked her why she was making that cute face. Her face turning all red, she quickly shouts “Himawari, you idiot!” and runs off. A bewildered Himawari just stands there trying to make sense out of Sakurako’s reaction. Later at school Sakurako seems intent to not make eye contact with Himawari as she enters the school. Himawari walks over to where Akari and Chinatsu are sitting, offering then cookies she made the day before. Sakurako seems to want some, but at the same time is still trying not to notice Himawari. None the less Himawari walks over and offers Sakurako some cookies anyway. Sakurako just says she doesn’t want them. Himawari seems a bit confused about this, so Sakurako says again she doesn’t want any and runs from the room. She hides around the corner for a bit, trying to calm her self down, but Himawari followed her. Sakurako takes off again running down the hallway with Himawari after her. And comes to a dead end. Himawari demands to know what’s wrong with Sakurako today. Sakurako replies with a cute tremble in her voice saying she’s fine and to go away. But Himawari won’t have any of it. She steps closer, placing a hand on both her and Sakurako’s foreheads to check Sakurako’s temperature, to see of she has a fever or something. Sakurako freaks out and goes to shove Himawari away, pushing both her hands firmly on Himawari’s breast. An act Himawari doesn’t take kindly too. Himawari kicks Sakurako, who lays on the floor, withered in pain, she smiles a bit and comments that that’s more like it. Himawari isn’t really sure how to react to this new development. Sakurako just says that’s not it and decides to explain things to Himawari. And Himawari’s reaction to hearing about how she was acting in Sakurako’s dream. It’s short lived however as Sakurako comments that she’s glad Himawari is still her “mean” self, as the good her in Sakurako’s dream was throwing her off all day long. As the two start in on one of their fights we see Akari and Chinatsu peeking from around the corner, having followed them to see what’s going on. “They’re such good friends” says Chinatsu, to which Akari nods in agreement. I guess if you can fight with someone almost every day and still get along with them that would count as being good friends. The second half of the episode starts by showing a few different shots of a park somewhere. We see Chizuru sitting on a bench reading a book, glancing off to one side from time to time quickly. And for good reason, a little girl sits quietly beside her, just staring at her. After a few seconds the little girl stands up on the bench and says in a quiet voice “scary”. Chizuru thinks the girl is talking about her for a second, but then the girl swings her hand at Chizuru’s hair quickly knocking a ladybug off her. the girl seems proud of her self for being brave enough to take care of the bug. She does say she’s sorry for hitting Chizuru’s hair, but Chizuru says it’s fine and thanks the girl. Chizuru sighs inwardly, glad the little girl wasn’t scared of her. Almost as if she could read Chizuru’s mind the girl ask if Chizuru thought she was talking about her when she said “scary” before. Seems she’s very perceptive for her age. Chizuru explains to the girl that she gets told she’s a bit scary at school a lot cause she never smiles and is always focused on what she’s doing. The little girl doesn’t understand why, saying Chizuru seems like a calm cool person to her. The girl introduces her self, Kaede is her name. Chizuru tells Kaede her own name, afterwards Kaede ask Chizuru what book she’s reading. At first Chizuru doesn’t want to tell Kaede, but when Kaede starts to pout about it she gives in and hands her the book. It turns out to be a picture book of cats. Chizuru says she likes cats, but doesn’t tell a lot of people cause it doesn’t seem like something she’d like. Kaede disagrees and keeps looking at the book. She ask if Chizuru owns a cat her self, Chizuru says she doesn’t but someday she will. At that moment while answering the question she smiles while thinking about it, which causes Kaede to smile as well and say Chizuru’s smile was wonderful. She comments that Chizuru’s classmates likely don’t know what her smile looks like, and that she should try smiling at school more often. Chizuru thinks about it for a second, then agrees to give it a try sometime. And as the two sit there smiling at each other the bushes behind them start to move, someone or something is in them. Kyōko appears hiding in the bushes behind Chizuru, who demands to know why and how long Kyōko’s been there a worried Kaede tries to remind Chizuru to smile. Thankfully Kyōko had only just arrived and didn’t hear anything that those two were saying. She ask if Chizuru was talking about secrets or something, to which Chizuru crudely tells Kyōko to get lost. Giving up quickly, since she’s in a hurry to get somewhere right now, Kyōko says to tell her later and runs off waving bye-bye as she goes. Chizuru lets out a tired sigh, and Kaede scolds her for acting like that to someone she knows from school. Chizuru just tells her that Kyōko is different. Kaede stops to think about it for a second and realizes that Kyōko didn’t seem to mind Chizuru’s rude behavior. As Kaede thinks on this Chizuru reassures her that she’ll make an effort to smile more at school. A happy Kaede smiles at Chizuru for a second, then says she needs to go home now. The two say their farewells, agreeing to talk again if they cross path in the park at some point, and head their own ways. Meanwhile Kyōko has arrived at the place she was hurrying to. She and Sakurako are up to something together. However it seems their goal is to get another one of those Animal Pajamas they all have. Seems Hanako, Sakurako’s little sister, is jealous of Sakurako’s pajamas and wants her own pair as well. As for why Kyōko is here? Kyōko won all the other ones from a crane game in an arcade, so Sakurako want’s her help winning yet another one for Hanako. As Sakurako tries to pick out one that would suit Hanako, Kyōko buys a drink from the near by soda machine. She offers to let Sakurako have a taste. And it turns out the drink is none other then the Masochist Cider that appeared in the first episode, seems Kyōko enjoys drinking it. She offers to let Sakurako have the rest, to which she does take another sip of it while saying it’s really not half bad. As they stand talking Sakurako ask if Kyōko has come up with any other nicknames for her, since she calls her Sakucchan all the time. And it seems Kyōko has: "Sakuko, Sappi, Rakko, Muro-chan, Omu-chan, Muroron, Murossamu, Muro Muro, Musako, Sakupyon, Saku Saku, Osaku, Omuro, Sakupi, Muroin." Sakurako is unable to keep up with them all. A little confused she then ask if Kyōko has thought up a nickname for Himawari yet either. It seems “Boob-chan” wasn’t to Himawari’s liking, go figure. Though it seem she does call her Himacchan, much like how she calls Sakurako Sakucchan. Later at the crane game Sakurako has picked a cow themed pajamas for Hanako, since Hanako likes milk. Kyōko decides to show Sakurako how it’s done first. She puts a coin in the machine and moves the claw over to the cow pajamas, but lines it up so only one side picks up. Sakurako doesn’t understand why she didn’t aim for the middle to try and pick it up, so Kyōko explains her plan to her. Her goal is to slowly move the pajamas over to the hole and flip them in, saying that the arms on crane games now days are to weak to pick up something like this and so she needs to play this way to win. With it mostly in postion to fall into the hole Kyōko passes the game over to Sakurako, saying there’s nothing more for her to teach her now. Nervously Sakurako tries to grab the pajamas, but misses the first time. On her second try she clips the right side of them and flips them into the hole. Kyōko tells Sakurako she did a nice job, all the while Sakurako is jumping almost jumping up and down with joy. She comments that she might be a genius at this after all, since it only took her two tries. Meanwhile Kyōko, who did most of the work her self, just watches Sakurako being happy. And then just smiles, happy to see Sakurako happy. Once again I can’t help but wonder just how mature Kyōko really is under all that hyper playfulness of hers. With time left still the two of them decide to have some more fun on other games in the arcade, running off to play and have fun. Later that day at Yui’s house Kyōko is still talking about how much fun she had to Yui. She comments on how Sakurako is pretty good at games and that the three of them should all go sometime. Yui, who enjoys games if you can’t tell by the line of video game consoles under her TV, agrees, saying that sounds like fun. Kyōko then gives her a gift she got at the arcade. And alarm clock you can record your own voice on. Kyōko and Sakurako have already recorded an alarm message on it for Yui. Though Yui seems a bit unsure about listening to it, most likely cause those two are a hand full enough to deal with as is. None the less she does listen to the recording. It starts with them talking in whisper like voices, saying their here to prank Yui as she’s walking up as if their talking to a camera or something. They then go on to say that first before they walk her up their going to search her room. To which Yui glares at the alarm clock and says “you should wake me up.” as if their really doing it. References *Lost in the Fantasy (Author of the article: Holy Arc Knight) Navigation Category:YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes